User talk:SPQRobin
Welcome! 11:52, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Mod Hi Robin, I've made you a sysop you can work on our snel nakijken-function (what's that called in English?). Please let me know if you're done. 14:24, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :I've intalled it. One thing: you can't remove my sysop acces :-) You have to ask it to Angela... Or I can stay sysop :-) 14:40, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, no problem :D If you're a good boy, you can. If you want to work/cooperate, go ahead. 14:41, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::Delicious! It works! Thnx :D 14:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::It is something very good, although I don't use it :S 14:48, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Don't you?? I use it all the time. 14:49, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's about habits. And untill this becomes a habit, I will not use it, unfortunately. 14:51, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yep, well, I didn't used too, untill I found out how interesting it is, and now I can't live without. Btw: interested in a house in the Trading Quarter? 14:54, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::There also exists a code for adding it next to "Save page" under the edit form. (I've bought a house in Trading Quarter) 14:59, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :Interwiki's don't work. How can I fix this? 15:01, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::The're not installed by default. We're currently requesting this, see w:User_talk:Angela#Interwiki. 15:16, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::I see. Let's hope she agrees. 15:18, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Soit, kzen es gaan studere, xië. 15:25, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Morgen geen school voor mij! 15:26, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::'n Vriendin van mij ook nie, oe komt dat eigenlijk? Feestdag ofzo? 17:22, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Bij ons is het een pedagogische studiedag 19:03, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Edit He Robin (haha, nu heb ik vandaag pedagogische studiedag!), zou je iets voor me willen doen? Onderaan de editvelden staat er bij Wikistad een lijstje van al die tekens enzo. Zou je dat hier ook willen doen? En moest je geen tijd hebben, kan je me dan gwn de naam van de MediaWiki-sjabloon geven? 08:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Edittools (sorry voor het late antwoord, zie wikia:c:stad:Forum:De kroeg#Robin) 16:35, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Thanx! 16:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki: How do you like these new ones? * MediaWiki:Edittools (based on yours) * MediaWiki:Specialmessage 17:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Good! 20:36, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there! As an inhabitant of our beautiful country Lovia, you have lots of rights and freedoms. You can: * Start a business (shop, industry, agriculture, transport...) for free * Join clubs, universities, organizations... * Get yourself a job in one of our companies * Create articles about natural parks, forests, statues, monuments, seas, animals... * Edit some more and become a citizen after a few days, also for free * Even go in politics (if you're a citizen) and become Member of the Congress and even Prime Minister or Secretary * Be free in Lovia! So enjoy your stay here, and we hope to see you more often in our lovely country. Bye, 12:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Emergency Robin! I'm having a problem (so lets talk in Dutch ). Ik wil graag een sjabloontype zoals http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sjabloon:Navigatie_Uitklapbaar op Wikipedia hier introduceren. Maar ik slaag er niet in... Ik ben beginnen "oefenen" op Template:Navigation, maar ik vind het echt niet. In het NLs is de class "UitklapFrame" (wat hier dus niet gaat), en in het Engels zou "toccolours collapsible" de beste class moeten zijn. Maar ook dat lukt niet... Help! 09:16, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, zal het maken als ik tijd heb.. 12:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :: 12:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Urgent Hey Robin, we hebben een comité gemaakt voor de moderatoren op deze site om zo over site-reglementeringen enzo te beslissen. Jij bent ook moderator, maar bent in tegenstelling tot de andere tot niets verplicht (geen vandalismebestrijding ofzo ). Dus kreeg jij de titel "occassional member of the site management". Als je wilt mág (je hoeft niet, maar je mag wel) stemmen op ons eerste voorstel: officiële site-reglementeringen. Dat stemmen kan hier. 16:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oe oe. Ik voel een blok voor anfii en mezelf... --OWTB 16:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wat een eer :-) Iedereen stemt voor, dus het maakt geen verschil als ik stem.. SPQRobin 17:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Niet zo'n instelling!! Of moet Spq langskomen? --OWTB 17:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Robin ik steun u 14:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Admins Hello, would you take a look at this? Your comments would be highly appreciated. --Lars Washington 10:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC)